Changed
by GrEEn LemonADE
Summary: Someone has returned to Degrassi.
1. Guess who's back

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Degrassi**

"Emma, did you see who's back?" Manny asked as they walked to Mr. Simpson's class.

Emma looked around, as if she would see the person Manny was talking about right then and there.

"Sean," Manny told her.

Emma stared at her. "So…what? What's you point?"

"Sean, your ex-boyfriend."

"Where are you going with this Manny?"

"Okay, I just thought you'd like to know, is all."

Emma pushed the door open to Mr. Simpson's class. She went to sit in her usual chair.

"Can't say hi Emma?" someone said.

Emma turned around in her chair and spotted….

"Sean?"

"See you haven't forgotten my name."

"Wow, Sean. I'm sorry I didn't even know it was you!" Emma was very surprised at Sean's appearance. He had black hair and it was spiked up with gel. His clothes were definitely not the ones with which he had left with. These had been bought at the mall…they were clothes for preps…

"Sean…" Emma's mouth was hanging open and Sean smiled.

"Welcome back to Degrassi Sean," Mr. Simpson said.

Emma caught Manny's eye, and Manny winked. Now Emma knew why Manny had been so anxious to tell her about Sean's arrival.

* * *

Ellie was walking to class, alongside with Craig. 

"So, you want to go out to the movies this weekend?" Craig asked her.

"Yeah, sure. I really want to watch When A Stranger Calls. Ash-" Ellie stopped mid-sentence. She wasn't sure if she should say Ashley's name. Since she had left Craig and Craig still was hurt, even if denied it.

"So yeah… I heard it was good," Ellie finished off.

"You've talked to Ashley lately?" Craig asked.

"Yeah. I talked to her just yesterday, actually."

Craig nodded and just then Ellie heard the voice she hated.

"Craig!" Manny shouted.

"I'll see you later Ellie." Craig walked away with Manny and left Ellie standing alone in the hall.

"Ellie…"

Ellie turned to the sound of her name and spotted a guy she no longer recognized.


	2. Feelings

**_Disclaimer: Yeah, Degrassi, mine? I wish!_**

* * *

"So what'd you think about him Emma?" Manny asked.

School was out for the day and they were at Emma's house, getting ready to go out for the night. Emma brushed her hair as she replied, "That was not Sean at all! Did you see the clothes he was wearing? And his hair?"

Manny laughed. "See, I knew it."

"Knew what?" When Manny didn't respond Emma said, "Manny I don't know what's going through your head, but … Manny!"

"Emma, you still have feelings for him! That's what I think."

"Manny no I don't. How can you say that? I'm just shocked at his very different appearance!"

"I saw him talking to Ellie."

Emma put the brush down. "You did?"

Manny stared at her and then Emma began to brush her hair again.

"Yes, I did. And by the way Emma, I think you've brushed your hair enough."

Emma put the brush down and sat next to Manny.

"Do you think he still likes her?" Emma asked Manny.

Manny shrugged and opened a magazine. "Don't know."

Emma was thoughtful for a moment. If Sean had gone talking to Ellie, then it was a sure thing that he still liked her. Ellie didn't like him anymore, she now liked Craig….or did she?

* * *

"So, why this big change?" Ellie asked Sean as they walked on the beach.

"My brother was hired by this million dollar company and well he didn't want his brother looking like a homeless person…so he hired a stylist to give me a makeover. I didn't want to at first, you know. The hair, the clothes. But then I realized that I liked the way I looked and felt more comfortable…more looked upon…respected…popular…Do you not like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just…different…"

"I'm the same person you know."

Ellie didn't comment anything on that. She wasn't even sure of it. Sean looked different. He sounded different. He _was_ a totally different person.

"Ellie!" Craig shouted. He was walking toward her with Marco.

Craig looked over to Sean. "Hey, you new?"

"I'm Sean man."

"Sean? Sean! Wow man I didn't even know that was you. You look so different."

Marco looked Sean up and down. "You look very nice."

Ellie laughed. "Marco…"

"I wouldn't have recognized you either," Marco said to him. "Wow…"

"Marco, stop!" Craig said. He shook his head. "You scare me sometimes."

"Hey guys!" Manny and Emma cried.

Ellie rolled her eyes as she saw the whore make her way to Craig.

"How's it been going?" Manny asked Sean as soon as she was done kissing Craig.

Oh no, so now she was hitting on Sean too?

"Good," Sean replied

Ellie cleared her throat. "Anyone want to play volleyball?"

"I do!" Manny squealed. "Come on Craig, lets go." She took Craig's hand and pulled him off toward the volleyball net.

"Ugh!" Ellie rolled her eyes. "I can't stand her!"

"It'll be okay El," Marco said encouragingly.

* * *

"Degrassi is different," Sean said to Emma as they sat on the sand of the beach. The sun was setting, with a beautiful color of red, orange, and purple. Sean was making figures on the wet sand as Emma looked up at the sky.

"You're different."

Sean smiled at Emma. "You're different."

"Really? Mature…maybe?"

Sean laughed. "Me?"

"Yes. Very…me?"

"Hum…"

Emma knew that they were flirting and she liked it. She playfully pushed him. "So Sean…any girls while you were gone?"

"No, not really. None that caught my attention….it's like I was stuck here in Degrassi."

Emma was praying that the word Ellie wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"Emma! Emma! Sean! Come on! You guys have to play!" Manny ran over to them, shouting that they should go and join their game of volleyball. Giggling, Manny took Emma's hand and pulled her up. The same she did with Sean. "We need you guys. We're getting out butts kicked!"

* * *

We should meet up again tomorrow," Emma said to Sean as he walked her to her house.

"Yeah, we should. That would be nice."

"Okay. So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Sean nodded. "Tomorrow."

"Okay…" Emma was hoping that he would kiss her.

"Ah, Sean where are your manners?" Sean said out loud but to himself. Emma smiled and he leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek. But Emma wanted more so she put one hand on each cheek and pressed her lips on hers. She was very glad when Sean kissed her back.


	3. Hanging out

**Disclaimer: Hehe, no, no, Degrassi's not mine!**

Once Emma was safely inside her house, Sean began to walk to his. He was thinking about the kiss he just had with Emma. Emma? The girl he had dated years ago. He smiled to himself. "Emma, Emma, Emma…."

"Craig!" Manny shouted.

Sean looked up and saw Craig and Manny kissing, but they stopped once they noticed him there.

"Oh hey Sean! Came to drop off Emma?" Manny asked as she giggled.

"Yeah, she's inside now," Sean replied.

"Well I should go too. They'll be getting worried!" Manny smiled and turned to kiss Craig for one last time. "See you tomorrow baby." She ran to the door. "Bye Sean!"

Craig and Sean watched that she was safely back in the house. Craig has a smile on his face.

"Manny huh? She lives with Emma now?"

"Yup," Craig said. "She had a problem with her parents."

"What happened with Ash?"

Craig went quiet. Sean could tell that this bothered him.

"It's okay man. I have to go. So I'll see you around."

"Later Sean."

Sean and Craig walked their separate ways.

* * *

"We should all go out tonight! Like a double date thing!" Manny said to Emma the next morning as they were having breakfast. "It's great that you and Sean are going out! Good thing you got him before Ellie got him!" Manny smudged her face as she said Ellie's name.

"I know! I thought he was still hooked on her but he didn't mention her at all when I was with him."

"That's really great Emma. You're way better than Ellie."

"You girls have plans for today?" Emma's mom asked as she entered the kitchen to make baby Jack's bottle.

"Yes. We're going out with our boyfriends!" Manny said excitedly.

"Emma you have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me honey?"

"Don't worry mom, we just got together last night. And you know him. It's Sean."

"Sean?"

"Yes, he's back."

"And cuter than ever!" Manny said.

* * *

"You want to get a shake at the Dot?" Ellie asked Craig over the phone.

"I'm sorry Ellie but I can't. I'm suppose to meet up with Manny."

Ellie rolled her eyes and tried to calm down as a flow of hatred and jealousy ran through her veins. She was getting tired of all the time Craig was spending with Manny. He didn't even have time for his friends anymore!

"Now?…Okay fine."

"Ellie, she's my girlfriend. Don't be mad."

"I know. She's your _girlfriend,_ not your _wife._"

"I know Ellie but-"

"You know what? Forget it. I'll talk to you when you have _time_." Ellie hung up the phone before Craig could say anything else.

She _was_ tired of him, tired of him always being with Manny and having time only for her.

* * *

"Emma, did you call Sean?" Manny asked Emma. "Are you set for tonight."

"Yes Manny. Did you already call Craig?"

"No, but I'm about to."

* * *

Ellie ran to the door when she heard loud knocks pounding at the door. Her heart was beating fast. Who could it be and what was the emergency?

She opened the door and was very surprised to see Craig.

"Craig!"

"Ellie."

They smiled at each other for awhile until Ellie came back to her senses.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah sure. Sorry, I'm stupid." Ellie moved over so Craig could enter. She then closed the door and they sat on the couch.

"I thought you were going out with Manny."

"I am…"

"Oh…." Ellie knew she shouldn't have held high hopes.

"But I'm going to hang out with you first." He smiled at her.

Ellie smiled back. "Lets go then."

At the Dot, Ellie ordered a chocolate shake.

"Um, good. Want some?" She slid her cup over to him and he took a sip. "Can I have some of your sundae?"

"Ellie, why do you even ask?"

Ellie smiled and took a spoonful of the ice cream. "This is really good."

"And this is really good." Craig took another sip of the chocolate shake. "How about we trade?"

"Or share. Because I still want some shake."

"Fine with me." Just then Craig's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw Manny's name. "It's Manny."

As Craig picked up Ellie rolled her eyes and continued eating the sundae.

"Yeah…okay…I'll pick you up then. Okay…bye…love you too."

"Checking up on you?" Ellie asked him once he had hung up.

"No, just telling me we're going to the club tonight."

"Ah…."

"Want to come?"

"Um…yeah…but won't Manny get mad?"

"I'll take care of her. You just tag along."

Ellie smiled to herself. This was sure to get Manny very mad and what more did she want?

* * *

Manny heard the honk from Craig's car. "Em, he's here. I'll see you there!"

Emma was waiting for Sean to pick her up in his car.

Manny closed the door and walked to Craig's car. She noticed movement in the car. Someone else was in there. The passenger seat opened and out came Ellie.

"Ellie!" Manny said. "What are you doing here?"

"Manny! Craig invited me to come along. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all."

"Good…um yeah the passenger seat's free, I'll go in the back."

Manny stepped inside and sat in the seat. Craig gave her a kiss and Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Hey baby. How have you been today?" Manny asked Craig.

"Good. What about you? What have you been up to today?"

"Nothing really."

From the backseat Ellie listened to every word they were saying. Craig pulled out of the driveway and onto the street that took them to the club.

"Guess what?" Manny said excitedly.

"What?" Craig asked her.

"Emma and Sean are going out!"

Ellie was very shocked by the news. Emma...and Sean? But when Sean left, he had been with her, not Emma….

"Really?" Craig said.

"Yes! Isn't that exciting? They kissed last night!"

Kissed? Sean had already kissed Emma? On his first day back. Ellie didn't know why she was giving this so much importance. She liked Craig, so why did this bother her so much?

**Hope you like it so far! Please review!**


	4. I've got to help her

**Disclaimer: Degrassi's not mine!**

**Oh and by the way, Jimmy isn't in a wheel chair.**

* * *

"Sean! You look so different," Emma's mom said when Sean entered their house. 

Sean smiled and said, "Yeah."

"It's so nice to see you! Wow…"

"Okay mom. Sean and I have to go now. Manny and Craig left ages ago!" Emma exclaimed.

"It was nice seeing you Mrs. Simpson."

"Same to you Sean. You kids have fun."

"We will!" Emma said before she shut the door. "Finally! I'm sorry about that."

"Oh it's fine Emma."

They walked to his car. Sean opened the door for Emma. Wow, he was even polite now. This was a new and improved Sean.

"Thank you." Emma slipped into the seat. Sean went around the car and into his seat.

"You're going to have to tell me how to get there." Sean started the car.

Emma kissed Sean, catching him off guard. "I'm so happy you're back Sean." She kissed him again.

"Well I sure am happy to be back too."

Emma didn't even want to go to the club. She would prefer to stay in the car with Sean.

* * *

"Come on Craig! I want to dance!" Manny tried to pull Craig onto the dance floor but he wouldn't budge. 

"Come on El," Craig said to her.

"No…you go on and dance with Manny. I'll be alright. I'll just stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Craig!" Manny wailed.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Go Craig, she's desperate."

"I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Ellie watched as they walked away into the crowd and disappeared. "_Sure you will Craig. Sure you'll keep an eye on me."_

"Hey, you want to dance?" a guy asked.

"No, no I don't," Ellie said to him.

"Okay." The guy walked away.

"_Boring…why did I even come? I knew nothing would happen with Craig…why did I even think he'd want to be with me than with Manny?"_

"Ellie?"

Ellie looked to her left and saw Emma and Sean…holding hands.

"Yeah?"

"Hey! We didn't know we'd see you here," Sean said.

"Oh, yeah…I'm just here." Why bother and tell them that she had come with Craig?

"Have you seen Manny and Craig?" Emma asked he

"Yes, I have actually. They went down that way." Ellie pointed the way out to them.

"Lets go," Emma said to Sean.

"Okay." He turned to Ellie. "Well it was nice seeing you Ellie."

Ellie nodded. "Yeah…nice seeing you too."

Sean gave her one last look and he was off with Emma. Ellie watched them walk away until she could no longer see the backs of them.

"_I'm so stupid…so stupid…what am I doing here?"_

Ellie then spotted Hazel and Jimmy. Great, to make her feel even more left out. She got up to leave, praying that they wouldn't see her. But she was too late, Hazel made her way to her.

"Ellie! I'm so happy you're here," she said. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah…I came with Craig…but he went off with Manny of course."

"Well then come on with us."

"No it's okay…you guys go have fun and dance."

"Ellie, you want some advice? Don't let this get to you….get Craig jealous…dance with some guys…have fun!"

Ellie was thoughtful for a moment. Maybe she should do that…maybe it'd work.

* * *

Manny was getting down, dancing like she knew how to do. She could feel Craig's body heat against hers. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. Craig kissed her neck and Manny giggled. 

Sean was dancing with Emma, but his focus wasn't on her. It was on someone else.

Craig looked up and spotted Ellie…dancing with some guy. This disturbed him deeply and he let go of Manny.

"What's wrong baby? You want to leave?"

"No…I just need a break."

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing Manny…how about you go get me a cup of water?"

Manny walked away and Craig walked up to Ellie.

"Hey Craig!" Ellie shouted so she could be heard over the music.

Craig could sense something funny about how Ellie was behaving. This wasn't her usual self.

"Ellie? Are you drunk?"

Ellie laughed and didn't stop dancing. "Whoohoo!"

"What did she take man?" Craig asked the guy as Ellie swayed and he grabbed her so she wouldn't fall.

"I don't know man! I just started dancing with her!"

"Craig let me go, I want to dance!"

"Get out of here!" Craig shoved the guy and they guy ran away.

"Craig!…"

"I've got to get you home Ellie."

"No Craig, dance with me. I want to dance with you." Ellie breathed in Craig's face and Craig had to stop breathing because of how bad her breath smelled.Craig walked Ellie through the crowd as she mumbled that she wanted to keep dancing. As he made his way to the exit, he met up with Manny.

"Craig, what are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm taking Ellie home. She's drunk."

"Hi, hi Manny!" Ellie said and lazily waved her hand when she saw Manny.

Manny didn't believe this. She knew Ellie had this planned.

"She's not drunk!" she said.

"Manny yes she is. Now I'm taking her home." Craig began to walk with Ellie.

"Craig, don't do this to me. Ellie's just trying to get your attention. She's jealous that we're together and she's trying to get any excuse to be alone with you!"

"Not now Manny! Don't start with you jealousy shit. Ellie needs my help, she's drunk!"

"Take one more step and we're through Craig!"

Craig took another step. "Well then we're through Manny."

**Please Review! And hope you liked! I had a lot of time to write, since I was on spring break. **


	5. I know

**Disclaimer: Degrassi's not mine!**

* * *

"Craig…where are you taking me?…." Ellie was in the passenger seat of Craig's car. Craig was still driving, unaware of where he was going. Should he take Ellie home…no…this would make things worse with her mom…she'd see Ellie following in her footsteps and that would get her down…And then, it wouldn't be a problem if Ellie didn't go home, she spent a lot of her time out of the house and her mom was already use to her absence...but would Joey mind if he took Ellie home…drunk?

"He's just going to have to deal!"

Craig pulled up to the driveway and looked up at the house. No lights, no one home. He got out of the car and went to the other side to take Ellie out.

"Craig…"

"Put your arms around my neck Ellie and hold on," Craig said to her. He walked to the front door, got his key out of his pocket, and unlocked the door. After he closed the door and locked it, he went up the stairs and into his room.

"It's so dark Craig…"

He laid Ellie on his bed. She turned and stretched out across his bed.

"Hum…this is comfy…goodnight…" Ellie closed her eyes and Craig could hear her soft breaths. He looked at her beautiful face as she slept…she looked like an angel. Craig caressed her cheek softly. "Goodnight Ellie," Craig whispered and he laid beside her.

* * *

"Manny, Manny what happened?" Emma asked her as she saw Manny cry hysterically on the floor. They were getting lots of stares but Emma didn't care, she wanted to know what was wrong with her friend and she wanted to help her. "Manny!"

Sean stuck his hand out for Manny to take but she didn't see it.

"Emma…Emma…he broke up with me…Craig broke up with me!"

"Manny…come on get up…lets go talk about it."

"Here, I'll help you," Sean said. Manny still didn't look up.

"What's there to talk about Em…Craig dumped me!"

"Manny...it's going to be okay-"

"No! I want to leave! I want to be alone!" Manny got up and ran away.

"Oh no, Manny!"

"I'll go after her and try to get her back," Sean said.

Emma agreed. "Okay. Go, don't let her do something stupid."

Sean ran out the same way Manny had gone, pushing and shoving through people. He finally made it to the exit and went out.

The parking lot was packed with cars. He walked, shouting out Manny's name. "Manny! Manny!" He was quiet for a moment and then he heard it, Manny's crying. She was leaning against a car.

"Manny…"

Manny kept crying.

"Manny…"

"Leave me alone Sean, I said I want to be alone!"

"Manny…come with me. You can stay in my car until you calm down."

Sean was waiting for Manny to say yes. He waited for some minutes and then finally Manny nodded.

"Okay…fine…"

She followed Sean as he led the way to his car. They went inside and sat down quietly for awhile.

Manny wiped her tears away, as they were still coming and streaming down her cheeks.

"Manny…don't cry anymore…" Sean finally broke the silence and tried to soothe her. "It'll be alright…"

"You don't understand…I really like Craig…we've been together for so long…"

"Then he's a jerk! I don't understand how he wouldn't want to be with you…" He took a deep breath before saying, "Manny you're beautiful…" There, he had said it.

"Oh Sean…you're so nice…"

Manny didn't understand that Sean had really meant it…

"No, Manny. You don't get it, it's true…you are very beautiful…."

Manny looked up and saw Sean's expression. He was serious and there was this sparkle in his eyes…

Sean wanted to kiss Manny so badly. He wanted her to know that he had liked her since he had arrived…that he had been keeping an eye on her and that her personality and fun attitude was what he liked best about her. He wanted to tell her that her smile and laugh was great…that she was worth millions…

"Sean…what...?" Manny couldn't believe this. She hoped Sean wasn't meaning what she thought he was meaning…

But Sean stopped himself. "You're beautiful and Craig doesn't deserve a girl like you." He smiled, hoping that Manny would see it as a _friendly _smile.

But he was too late, Manny already knew…she could sense it and Sean had just practically thrown himself out there. He liked her…Sean liked her.

* * *

**I had so much trouble deciding what to do with the end of this! I changed it so many times! I didn't know if Sean should just go ahead and tell Manny that he likes her…but I changed my mind, as you can see. Then my original thought was that because Manny is so sad, she just throws herself out there to Sean...and you know what would happen…but I guess it didn't come out that way either! **

**Well I hope that you liked and please read and review!**


	6. unexpected

**_Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be awesome if I owned Degrassi? Unfortunately, I don't:)_**

Ellie opened her eyes once she knew that Craig was asleep. It had been thirty minutes and he was now quietly snoring. Craig…he looked great when he slept. Ellie outstretched her hand and she touched his cheek. His skin was so soft, almost like a baby's.

"If only you knew Craig…"

Ellie was glad that when he saw her "drunk" he had come to her aid. He was desperate to get her somewhere safe and because of that, he and Manny even broke up.

For the longest time, she just laid there, staring at Craig.

Finally, he opened his eyes and caught her.

"Hey," he whispered to her and smiled.

"Hey." Ellie whispered back. She hoped he didn't see her blushing as she looked away.

"You okay?" Craig could see Ellie blushing. This was his chance. He knew it, he knew Ellie liked him like he liked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good. I'm glad you're all better." He moved closer to her and Ellie's heart began to beat faster. "You got a little drunk at the club and brought you here." He took a strand of Ellie's beautiful red hair and swirled it in his fingers.

He was being so sweet to her and Ellie couldn't doubt that maybe he felt the same way toward her that she felt about him. Since he was really close and he was looking at her intently, as if she were a delicate flower.

"Thanks…thanks for helping me."

They stared at each other eyes in silence, until Craig could take it no longer and broke it by saying, "I like you Ellie." Ellie's heart beat even faster and she smiled. Craig was getting closer…closer…until their lips were together. At first, it was soft and slow.

"I like you too Craig," Ellie whispered as Craig kissed her neck. Then, the kiss got deeper and faster. They sank onto the bed, Craig on top of Ellie, and Ellie had never been so sure in her life of what she was about to do.

* * *

"Are you better Manny?" Emma asked Manny as soon as she saw her and Sean making their way back inside the club.

"I'm fine Emma. I just need to go home. Now."

"Okay." Emma turned to Sean.

Manny wanted to get away from Sean. She couldn't stand to be with him any longer. "I'm taking a taxi," Manny said.

"But, what Manny? Sean can take us home!"

"No Em!"

Emma looked confused. She looked back from Manny to Sean.

"Okay Manny, don't give yourself away. Emma can't know this. I don't want to lose her friendship again."

"Whatever, okay. I just need to go!" Manny walked out of the club, avoiding Sean's eyes.

"What's wrong with her? What happened Sean?" Emma asked.

Sean shrugged. "Upset at the break-up I guess." He had to act natural, as if nothing had happened.

"Come on, we better go." Emma grabbed Sean's hand and they walked out of the club.

* * *

"**Emma, I love you," Sean said to her as they kissed in the park. Manny was watching from a distance and she could feel hatred running all over her body. She wanted to get Emma and strangle her. Sean was hers and only hers! Now it was Manny who was with Sean. They were in bed, demonstrating their love toward each other and Emma caught them. "How could you Manny? How could you? I hate you, you whore!"**

Manny woke up with Emma's voice still ringing in her head. What had that been all about? Manny was having lustful dreams about Sean? But she didn't even like Sean…she didn't.

"I was enjoying myself in his arms…oh my gosh…I cannot like Sean…this is insane."

Manny tried to shut her mind off the dream, but the more she tried, the more it came back to her.

"I don't like Sean…I don't like Sean…it was only a dream…I need to see Craig. We need to talk. I'm sure it was all in the heat of the night that he "broke" up with me. I'm sure he didn't really mean it. He loves me.

* * *

"Hey Joey, I need to talk to Craig," Manny said to Joey as he stood at the door. Manny had gotten up first thing in the morning and walked to Craig's house. She had to see him. They had to talk and work this out.

"Manny, hum, hey. I don't know if Craig's up yet…" Joey was trying at all possible not to sound nervous and to ward Manny off. He had opened Craig's door an hour earlier, since he had spent the night at a girlfriend's house and had just arrived home, and had spotted him and Ellie... he knew that this was not something Manny should see.

"I can wake him," Manny smiled at the thought of waking Craig up with kisses. He would love it.

"No Manny, really. Why don't you come back later?"

* * *

**Some minutes before Manny's arrival.**

Ellie woke up and smiled. Last night hadn't been a dream. It had been real. She was in Craig's arms and she couldn't think of a better way to wake up.

She gave him kisses, until he woke up.

"Good morning babe," Craig said to her and kissed her back.

Ellie then gave him kisses down his chest. She then went up again and kissed his neck.

"You're so good…" Craig said and then turned her over and got on top of her. He kissed her neck and went down to her breast, at the same time feeling every part of her body.

"Craig! Craig!" Manny ran past Joey and up to Craig's room. "Craig!"

_**Please read and review! Tell me what you think! Thanks**_


	7. not me

**_Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a girl that didn't own Degrassi_**

"Craig! Craig!"

Was Craig hearing right? Was that Manny's voice?

"Oh no," Ellie said.

Craig got off her. "Oh shit."

Ellie didn't know what to do. It would be awful if Manny saw them like this. Craig had just broken up with her the night before. She pulled the sheets around her body.

"Craig!" Manny was pounding on the door. "Craig! Open the door!"

"Good, the door's locked!" Craig put on his pants. Ellie grabbed her clothes from the floor and ran to Craig's bathroom.

"Ellie!" Craig whispered after her.

"I can't let her see me Craig," Ellie whispered back before she silently closed the door.

"Craig, it's me. Craig!" Manny pounded harder. "We have to talk. Craig!"

Craig really didn't want to open the door but how else could he get rid of Manny?

"What Manny?" Manny was right in his face when he opened the door.

"Craig…" Manny smiled. She was so glad to see him, so happy that he had opened the door. She tried to hug him but Craig pulled her away. "Craig…"

"Manny, I said we're through. What do you not understand?"

"Craig, I thought maybe I'd let you think it over. We don't have to see each other. I can let you think. I know it was dumb of me…you were only trying to help her. I'm sorry that I got jealous. I'll give you some time off...if that's what you need."

Craig shook his head. "No Manny. No. I don't need time off. We're over Manny."

"Craig…you don't mean that. I…I love you…and you love me…"

Craig shook his head. "No Manny. I don't love you."

A noise was heard from the bathroom. Something had fallen.

"What was that?" Manny asked.

"Nothing. Manny you should go."

Manny walked to the bathroom door.

"Like I said, we're through."

She opened the door.

_**Ellie in the bathroom.**_

Ellie put on her shirt and could hear Manny's pleading voice.

"_I'll give you time off…if that's what you need."_

Ellie was beginning to feel guilty…Manny really liked Craig and what had she done? Ruined their relationship…

As Ellie was pulling on her jeans, not paying attention to what she was doing, but to the conversation Manny and Craig were having, she tripped and fell and Craig's hairdryer fell on the floor.

"_Shit!" _Ellie was busted "_Oh no, crap Ellie!" _

The door opened and she saw Manny. She didn't know what to do so she gave her a little smile. "Uh, hi Manny." What else could she do?

* * *

Sean couldn't stop thinking about Manny. Her beautiful smile, her awesome laugh. How close he had been to her last night…her skin, so soft-looking, her body…how he was about to confess to her that he liked her.

"_Manny Santos…"_

He heard the familiar song play as his cell phone vibrated. He looked on his caller ID.

Emma.

"_I really don't want to talk to you right now."_

Sean didn't pick up and just let it go to voicemail.

"_Sean, hey how are you? I was calling to ask if you want to go out tonight…um so just give me a call back."

* * *

_

"Ellie…" Manny said. She turned to Craig… "You couldn't wait for this moment, could you? If you wanted to break up with me…you could have just told me…"

"Manny, I'm sorry…" Ellie whispered. And right now, she truly was. How low had she sunk?

Manny looked back at Ellie before she ran out of the room, crying. Even if everyone called her a slut and thought she had no feelings, she did. And she didn't mind crying. How could she not when the one guy she had really loved had slept with a girl the same night they broke up? He could have at least waited some days…she had thought he had liked her…really liked her…all those nights together…they had meant nothing to him…

Ellie tried to run after Manny but Craig stopped her.

"Ellie…"

Tears came down her face… "Craig, this isn't me. This is mean, how do you think she feels?"

Craig didn't say anything and just let Ellie go.


	8. can't take it anymore

Disclaimer Me, yeah I'mnotowner/author of Degrassi, no no

* * *

Manny didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she wanted to get away…she wanted to get away from the world, away from Craig…away from _everything_….

Tears rapidly streaming down her face, she ran to the bridge…this was the only way to end everything…the only way…

"_Everyone hates me…I'm not loved by anyone…I'm a slut…a whore…nothing…I have nothing…."_

She walked to the edge and looked down. Dark, running water.

"_Craig…Craig…"_

Roars, splashes.

"_I've got to end this…"_

Manny swept the tears off her face and faced the water, standing up straight. She was ready, she was not going to be scared.

* * *

Sean decided to take a walk. If Emma came around looking for him, she wouldn't find him. And this was what he wanted.

He blasted the music on his Ipod and as he walked, he caught sight of a couple. They looked so…good together. Like they were meant to be.

"**_Life and love and why…child, adult, then die…."_** (A/N these lyrics belong to Switchfoot!)

"**All of your hoping and all of you searching for what?"**

"_Manny?"_

Sean blinked to make sure he was seeing correctly. It was Manny! She was getting ready to cross over on the other side of the bridge. What she planning to do what Sean was thinking she was going to do! Sean's heart beat and pounded faster than usual and he ran to Manny.

"Manny!"

* * *

"Ellie, call me back. You're not home, so where are you? We have to talk."

Ellie heard the message Craig had left on her voicemail. Of course she wasn't at home. That was the last thing she wanted, to be with Craig and think back to the wonderful night they had had together. Then she'd want to do it all over again…and with having seen Manny's hurt expression, her conscience would never leave her alone.

And that's what she wanted to do. Her mind was set. She was going to talk to Manny.

Emma answered the door when Ellie knocked on the door.

"Oh," Emma said. The last person she was expecting to see was her. She'd been hoping it was Sean. "What do you want?"

"Look, I'm here to talk to Manny," Ellie said. She understood why Emma would be mad at her. Who wouldn't defend a friend?

"She's not here," Emma snapped.

"She's not?" _She may be lying. _"Are you sure?"

"You think I wouldn't know if my best friend was here?"

"Ugh, okay." Ellie turned and began to walk away. "Wait!" She had just remembered. "When she comes back, tell her…just tell her I'm sorry." Leaving Emma with a confused expression, Ellie walked away to Hazel's house.

* * *

**Okay so its been a long time since I updated. I wrote this2 months ago but didn't put it up. I was going to delete it because I kind of don't like it…so tell me what you think!**


End file.
